


all the stars are closer.

by powerofdestiny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, huang renjun - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, they have Haikyuu marathons, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofdestiny/pseuds/powerofdestiny
Summary: Two times the stars aligned for Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun.





	all the stars are closer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi~~ thank you for clicking on this story! i wrote this in 20 minutes at 8 am so hopefully it isn’t too bad ... i hope you enjoy this.

At age 15, all the stars aligned for a tiny freshman named Na Jaemin.

It was the morning of the first day of high school for Jaemin. He was ecstatic that he got accepted into such a prestigious school like this one. It was a performing arts school. He could finally feel like he had a place to belong at.

When Jaemin walked into Biology class the first morning, he got his breath taken away— figuratively and literally.

A smaller boy with caramel hair, round doe-like eyes, and a snaggletooth ran straight into him as he was walking into the classroom. They both fell with an _oomph! _The smaller boy muttered something under his breath in a foreign language, after standing up. Chinese, was it? He stuck out a hand to help Jaemin up and Jaemin knew.__

__Jaemin knew he was going to befriend this very boy._ _

__—_ _

__At age 16, Jaemin felt something strange for his best friend._ _

__Much to Jaemin’s luck, befriending the boy was easier than expected._ _

__“I’m Jaemin,” he said while sticking his hand out to the Chinese boy he met just yesterday._ _

__The other boy smiled, showing his snaggletooth, “I’m Renjun, nice to meet you Jaemin.” Renjun liked the way Jaemin rolled off his tongue, it was a pretty name suited for an even prettier boy._ _

__The two who were once strangers became inseparable best friends. The pair had more in common than they would’ve thought. From Haikyuu! marathons to dance, you name it. Since they went to a performing arts school, both of their passions were dancing. Renjun a ballet dancer and Jaemin a hip-hop dancer who likes to experiment with other genres._ _

__Normally, Jaemin would wait for Renjun to finish up his ballet practice since it ran later than his. Today was different._ _

__Renjun came running out of the practice room changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a Moomin shirt with a smile on his face. Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat, badump…. badump. Renjun reached out for Jaemin’s hand and led him outside. He booped Jaemin’s button nose out of adoration and said, “We, are going out to ice cream because I got the solo for the fall recital.”_ _

__Jaemin gasped and picked Renjun up and spun him in a circle whispering sweet nothings into his ear while Renjun laughs. Badump. Secretly, he wished Renjun’s heart would go badump like he was right now._ _

__—_ _

__At age 17, Jaemin couldn’t deny the fact that he was in love with Renjun._ _

__It was Friday night and Jaemin was over at Renjun’s. They had built a small fort fitting the two of them, some snacks and Renjun’s laptop. The sounds of Japanese emanating from the laptop and the sound of cheers. Haikyuu! season three was playing, their favorite season as them agreeing it has the best opening, Hikariare. Days like these, Jaemin loves the most._ _

__“Nishinoya is soooo cute,” Renjun says, emphasizing the so._ _

__Jaemin tilted his head, “Why do you think that?”_ _

__“He’s just so tiny and everyone relies on him and I think he plays a very important role in the team. He’s a libero after all…” Renjun trailed off for a bit before continuing. “And most importantly, he reminds me of you and you’re cute.”_ _

__A warm heat started to travel from Jaemin’s neck to his cheeks, heaving a rosy tint. “Y-you’re cute too,” Jaemin stuttered out shocked._ _

__That night, Renjun fell asleep in Jaemin’s arms after calling him cute several more times. Jaemin held Renjun closer and wished he felt the same, and for the first time in forever— Jaemin had hope. Hope that Renjun would feel the same too._ _

__—_ _

__At age 18, Jaemin and Renjun’s story is just beginning._ _

__Oddly enough, Jaemin wasn’t the one who confessed. It was Renjun. Jaemin walked Renjun home like normal but Renjun stopped by the small park on the way home. They sat on the swings, unconsciously hold hands, hearts beating out of control. The silence between them was comfortable, but it was clear that there was a small unspoken tension._ _

__A breeze blew by as Jaemin had opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and Renjun started speaking, scaring him a little bit. “I didn’t expect for me to be saying this today, but I just have to tell you. You deserve to know.” Renjun gulped and continued. “I’ve been in love with you since day one.”_ _

__“Renjun I—” Jaemin tried to interrupt._ _

__“No, Jaemin. Listen to me first. Since the moment I ran into you, literally, on the first day of freshman year I knew you were the one. So when you came back the next day and introduced yourself, I was beyond happy. I thought my silly crush would go away and that it was just temporary feelings but it didn’t. It grew into something bigger and now I think I’m seriously in love with you. I’ve just been harboring these feelings for so long, I’m hoping you feel the same way as I do. I hope your heart goes badump too.”_ _

__“I love our Haikyuu! marathons. I love it when your eyes linger on my lips longer than necessary. I love it when you walk me home. I love it when I fall asleep in your arms. I love it when you sing me to sleep. I love it when you card your hands through my hair. I love you, so much Na Jaemin.” Renjun said all of that without sparing Jaemin a glance._ _

__In Renjun’s peripheral vision, he saw that Jaemin stood up from the swing set and Renjun thought, fuck, standing up as well, ready to face his rejection. Instead, he felt two fingers under his chin tilting his head up. He didn’t remember when he had closed his eyes but when his eyes flickered open, he had met with Jaemin’s golden brown orbs._ _

__Jaemin moves his face forward until Renjun felt his warm breath on his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Jaemin whispered, breath fanning on Renjun. Renjun didn’t even bother responding, because he closed the very small distance between them. The first kiss they shared was all the emotions they’ve felt for years. Their lips molded together like it was two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. Renjun’s hands found its way to the back of Jaemin’s nape, playing with the hairs on the back of the younger’s head. Jaemin’s hands wrapped around the older’s slim torso, hand sneaking under the shirt to rub circles into Renjun’s skin sending shocks down his spine._ _

__Jaemin smiled against Renjun’s lips, licking the seam of where his two lips meet, asking him for permission. Renjun opened his mouth and Jaemin deepened the kiss, making Renjun’s knees buckle. If it weren’t for the two warm, stabling hands on his waist, he would’ve fallen over taking Jaemin with him._ _

__For what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away gasping for air as their now kiss-swollen lips have been attached to each other. Jaemin rests his forehead on Renjun’s, kissing him on the nose then continuing to say, “I’ve been in love with you since day one too. Renjun, It has always been you.” Renjun’s emotions got the best of him and tears started pooling at his eyes. Jaemin wiped the stray ones that fell out of Renjun’s eyes._ _

__“Huang Renjun, the love of my life. Will you be my boyfriend?”_ _

__Renjun smiled through the tears and said, “Took you long enough, goof.” Renjun pulled Jaemin into a bone-crushing hug. He cried into Jaemin’s shirt, not caring that he was staining it with tears— he was just so so happy Jaemin loved him back._ _

__That night, let’s just say that they shared a bunch more of kisses. Jaemin whispered “I love you.” to Renjun, hearing an “I love you more.” from him. Renjun fell asleep on Jaemin’s broad chest listening to his steady heartbeat._ _

__

__They were both 18 and in love when all the stars aligned for them on that mid-autumn Wednesday night._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. leave kudos if you will!! <33
> 
> if you didn't notice already, the stars aligned when they first met and at the end when they became boyfriends!


End file.
